New Kakashi gaiden
by XIIIroxasKOD
Summary: Kakashi hated himself, he had in his mind killed his own sesei, but the pain became near unbearable every time he saw him. Oneshot.


**Kakashi gaiden**

Kakashi held the two hour old Naruto tightly to his chest, like his mother should have been able to, like Minato-senei had been wanting to for the past 6 or so months. The child was sleeping, much to Kakasi's relief. The kids blue eyes haunted Kakashi when the child when he was awake, they were the same blue as his sensei's. The same blue with the same sheen of life and happiness.

"Stupid kid," Kakashi said quietly "don't you know whats happened?" The child didn't respond, of course he didn't.

Kakashi pulled the child tighter too his chest, the village was a hectic place right now. The third was attempting to reorganize the village, but it could take days to get everything under control. Kakashi knew he should take the child to the third to decide what to do with him, but Kakashi didn't want to take the chance of the child not being attended to properly. It was the least he could do for the son of the man he'd failed.

Carefully navigating his way through the village Kakashi arrived at his thankfully still intact apartment. Kakashi entered his apartment to find the place in shambles, the Kyuubi hadn't gotten the place but the subsequent tremors had. Still clutching the child to his chest Kakashi pulled the blankets on his bed with his free hand, forming a sort of nest for the child.

Kakashi tried, oh he tried to keep from waking the child, but to no avail. Those eyes looked back at him, with that light. The light that his sensei once held. The light that he'd watched leave his sensei.

Kakashi left quickly out the window, and bounded towards the nearby convenience store. It was abandoned, so Kakashi broke in and stole what he needed, diapers a bottle milk, pacifier and anything else he thought he would need. He returned to the child in mere seconds.

He took care of Naruto for the first week of his life, never leaving his side for more then three minuets. All the while drowning in self loathing, his intense hatred at himself for being unable to save his beloved Sensei. A hatred he felt anew each time he looked into the child's eyes.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked on in horror at the sight he saw. As his fellow ANBU cleared the crowd of people away from the scene. Kakashi knew long before who it was in the center of the mob, but it was different seeing it. It was different to see that light blonde head of hair tinted red with blood. Tinted red with his own blood. With the blood of the mangled looking child the hair was attached.<p>

Kakashi rushed to the child. The child he'd abandoned after his first week of life. The child he'd never wanted to see again. He knelt next to the child checking his injuries.

The boy did not like that at all. Opting to desperately and futilely attempt to get away from Kakashi. It must have been very painful for him to try to do given that bones in both arms and also in his right leg were protruding from his skin. Such action told Kakashi a lot about how much Naruto trusted anyone to help him. The boy opened up his eyes and looked at Kakashi the light gone from them, they appeared a dull gray.

The eyes still haunted Kakashi for a different reason now then before. The boy had been killed a little that day, and Kakashi knew it.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched his new team lazily, at least he hoped it appeared he was watching lazily. In side Kakashi was screaming. What had the Third been thinking! Kakashi couldn't deal with this. He couldn't deal with looking at those eyes every day! He had told the third that, oh god how he insisted and pleaded with the Third not to give him this team. Anyone, <em>anything <em>but him. The worst part was he couldn't fail him. His test would be a farce. he'd have to pass them either way, the council were insistent the Uchiha be given a chance to excel.

That was how Kakashi got landed with Naruto, for no other jonin would pass him. He would be failed by any jonin who was given a choice, even him. no. _Especially _him. What was he going to do. Oh god.

He'd just just have to ignore the problem. Ignore the problem and it would go away. That was how it worked wasn't it?

"Kakashi-sensei, can you teach me a cool jutsu?" Naruto asked his new Sensei hopefully.

"I'm sorry did you say something Naruto?"


End file.
